


Family isn't blood

by SleepyandStupidinc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, CaptainPuffy is a bad bitch, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyandStupidinc/pseuds/SleepyandStupidinc
Summary: Today has been a kind of off day for Tommy. Nothing went wrong in particular, he was even happy for most of the time! He had no homework and a whole evening to play video games and chat with Tubbo! However, he can’t seem to find the motivation to get out of bed, and silent tears drip down his face because everything is just so...wrong.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Eret, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit, Puffy and Awesamdude, Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude & Phil Watson, Tommyinnit and Tubbo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Family isn't blood

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to post this to the oneshots book but I think it's better as a seperate series.
> 
> TW:  
> Mentions of SH (self harm) 
> 
> CW:  
> Mentions of negligent parenting 
> 
> (please tell me if there are other things I should tag!)
> 
> Quick disclaimer:  
> This is based off my own experiences, I am not diagnosed with any mental health conditions or disorders this is just how I have been feeling these past few months. Nothing in this is supposed to reflect any real world mental health problems. If any creators mention that they are uncomfortable with these type of fics I will be taking it down.

Today has been a kind of off day for Tommy. Nothing went wrong in particular, he was even happy for most of the time! He had no homework and a whole evening to play video games and chat with Tubbo! However, he can’t seem to find the motivation to get out of bed, and silent tears drip down his face because everything is just so...wrong. He doesn’t know when this feeling started, maybe last week, maybe year 8 (seventh grade). The overwhelming emotions he’s feeling right now make him want to curl up in a ball, or die, or even take a razor blade and drag it across his- 

Tommy shoots up in bed, what no he doesn’t want to...why does he want to? His life is fine, not much to complain about besides a father who is more preoccupied with work than his own children. An adoptive brother who refuses to even associate with him outside of the house, and the person he looks up to the most not giving two shits about him. Other than all that, Tommy is completely fine. Thriving even.

Even if he is painfully unfunny, and kind of loud, at least his teacher’s seem to care, and at least Tubbo and Ranboo care. The blonde teen can’t help but think this kind of caring is temporary, they wouldn’t really care if they knew how fucked up Tommy was. It’s honestly surprising that the people in his life who do genuinely care haven’t realized it yet. Sure he was in two plays, one in year eight, and the second in year nine (grade seven, grade eight), but Tommy had never considered himself to be a good actor.

How people hadn’t noticed was beyond him, and it was slightly upsetting. If they truly cared so much, why hadn’t they noticed these obvious personality flaws yet? They aren’t all to blame, to be fair, Tommy doesn’t really reach out, he kind of just bottles it up and waits it out. Not a healthy strategy, but someone has to be normal in the family. Someone has to have a healthy mix between staying out, and holing themself up in their room. Pretty much his entire family seems to have issues, Tommy isn’t an exception. Maybe he’s just better at hiding it. If you consider crying alone in the dark handling it. Checking the time, Tommy sighs and rolls out of bed, he should probably eat something, even if he isn’t very hungry. Anything to stop his constant inner monologue and the buzzing in his head helps. He sticks his head out into the hallway and hears absolutely nothing, like usual. There was a time when Tommy’s house was constantly loud, the sounds of music and movies filling the place. That however is over two years ago, now the house is utterly silent. 

Humming the Wii shop theme, Tommy sets himself out a plate and rummages through the fridge. Phil must have forgotten to go grocery shopping, because it’s almost empty. “Fuck” Tommy states in a quiet voice, he guesses that there’s not much more in the pantry, and after a quick inspection, he finds himself to be correct. He could call Phil or Wilbur and ask them to bring something home, but bothering them would end up in him being yelled at or told off. The music obsessed teen slips up the stairs and into his room, trying to locate his wallet. After a few minutes of searching he manages to find it in his top desk drawer. There is about 15 pounds inside, just enough for the bare essentials.

Tommy slips on his jacket and shoes, making sure to leave a note in case anyone gets worried, not that they would, but he doesn’t want to get in trouble. The slightly tall teen locks the door behind him and swiftly walks to the nearest supermarket. He enters the building and is grateful to not see anyone familiar, prime knows how many questions that would raise. Turning down the first aisle he locates cereal, and grabs a family sized box. Next up he gets a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter. Normally Tommy would get some vegetables or something, but with the limited amount in his wallet, this is all he can afford.

Standing in line at the till, Tommy gets his money ready. He mentally goes through what he’s going to say. When he gets to the front of the line he notices that Tubbo’s sibling Eret is working tonight. Shit, he forgot that they work on Wednesdays. 

“Hello Tommy!” She greets enthusiastically, “How are you doing kid?” Tommy finishes putting his items up and tries to come up with a response.

“Hey Eret, I'm good, how about you?” Tommy asks him this in a quiet tone, much quieter than normal and they clearly seem to notice this. An expression of concern is very visible on her face, even with the signature sunglasses.

“Good.” They pause for a moment, “Are you sure you’re alright Tommy? You seem..off.” It suddenly becomes very difficult to not laugh, if only they knew. 

“Yeah just kind of tired, year ten is kicking my ass.” Tommy tries to muster up his usual enthusiasm, but even he can tell it’s kind of lackluster. Eret chuckles anyway, probably in an attempt to lighten the suddenly tense mood. 

“Yeah it kicked my ass too.” She says while she rings up his items, “Just hang in there… your total is 16.43!” Tommy freezes, shit. He awkwardly places the fifteen pounds into their hand.

“Can you take the total for the cereal off, I’ll just buy the peanut butter and bread.” He mutters quietly as tears threaten to roll down his cheeks. Tommy is thankful that this store is so empty, probably because it’s 10pm.

“Nah It’s fine, I’ll pay for the rest.” Eret says nonchalantly. Tommy looks up at them in surprise.

“A-are you sure?” With the nod from the older Tommy accepts it, there’s no point in arguing with her.

“Take care kid.” Eret hands him the groceries and reaches over to give Tommy a hug. The younger hasn’t been hugged in so long, and it almost brings tears to his eyes. “If you need anything just know you can come to me, okay?” Tommy nods and mutters a quick thank you, hastily speed walking out of the store. The tears are freely flowing then, and Tommy sobs all the way home.

He enters the house and finds it just as it was left, The lights are all off, and his note hasn't even been touched. Tommy has no clue what’s worse, the fact that there was no one to reprimand him for leaving the house past ten, or the fact that the house looks as if no one lives there. Phil had never been one for pictures, or personal trinkets, so the walls and shelves are barren. This wouldn’t have been an issue, if the downstairs area was ever used. Tommy shakily prepares dinner and a lunch for school tomorrow.   
After he’s done that, Tommy heads upstairs and quickly showers, noting that he has enough hygiene products for the next few months. It’s not like anyone else would go shopping, and without a job, Tommy didn’t have much more money. He makes sure not to spend too long in the shower, otherwise he would have fallen asleep. After all his nightly rituals are completely, Tommy sets his alarm and then falls into bed, unconscious within minutes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the teen is awoken by his alarm blaring “That’s What I Like” by Bruno Mars. He had listened to the stop non-stop a year ago and hadn’t bothered with changing his alarm since then. As usual he has no motivation to leave bed, and he sits there for ten minutes contemplating his existence. His warning alarm screams at him, and Tommy hastily gets out of bed. After getting dressed he brushes his teeth and puts on deodorant. Then he sprints to his room, grabs his backpack and notices the extra weight on his back remembering that he is staying over at Tubbo and Ranboo’s place tonight. 

Tommy rushes out the door, completely forgetting his lunch and water bottle. Not realizing, he hauls ass to the bus stop and just barely makes it on. Ignoring the stares of his judgmental peers, the uncharacteristically quiet teen sits by himself in one of the middle seats. Tubbo and Ranboo would normally be waiting for him, but the brothers had been getting rides from their sister, Niki, ever since she got her license last week. At least Tommy wouldn’t have to ride the bus home today.

The ride to school is uneventful, and Tommy rushes to get off the bus and find his friends. He spots them standing in a corner and waves as he confidently struts towards them. As he almost reaches them, someone sticks their leg out and Tommy trips. He only narrowly avoids eating shit on the pavement, but everyone around him snickers. Blushing a bright red, the teen awkwardly moves on. 

“I fucking hate this school.” Tommy says to Ranboo and Tubbo as he stands beside them. Tubbo nods in agreement, and Ranboo grimaces.

“It’s a fucking hell scape.” Tubbo agrees quietly.

“At least Mrs. Montoya is out for a broken leg.” Ranboo offers helpfully. The three teens shuddered, that woman could be the absolute worst when she wanted to. One time she had given Tommy a failing grade on a test for yawning. It didn’t help that she would constantly compare him to his older brothers either. It was all “Wilbur this” and “Techno that” everywhere he went, the only teacher who never made this comparison was his English teacher. 

Tommy is shaken out of his thoughts by the bell ringing loudly. He groans dramatically and waves goodbye to his only two friends. Thankfully this morning the teen had double English, and then History. 

The morning goes by without much incident, other than being told off for asking a “stupid question” in history, everything was great. The morning was dare he say it...tolerable. Quickly making his way to the cafeteria, Tommy tries to avoid anyone who might try to start shit. Apparently it works as he finds himself sitting next to Tubbo within minutes. They talk for a bit about the new minecraft update and Tommy is debating a familiar topic.

“Obviously the moobloom should have won the Mob Vote! How good can a glow squid actually be?” Tommy points out to Ranboo.

“I mean it lights up, and makes some pretty cool stuff so it can’t be all that bad.” The taller points out as he chews on an apple slice.

“I agree with Tommy on this one, the glow squid is absolute shit.” Tubbo chimes in. Tommy searches through his bag before realizing that he had forgotten his lunch.

“Shit.” He mutters, drawing the attention of the other two. Upon receiving their questioning glances he explains the situation. Ranboo wordlessly hands him an orange before continuing his conversation with his adoptive brother. As soon as it started, lunch had concluded, and the three muttered their goodbyes as they walked to their respective classes. The afternoon is similar to the morning and soon enough, the school day has ended and Tommy is sitting in a car with Ranboo and Niki. Tubbo would be picked up later, as today was the day he had math tutoring. 

“Thank gosh you guys don’t have school tomorrow.” Niki attempts to make polite conversation to compensate for the fact that Tommy is much quieter than usual.

“Yeah. It’s nice.” Ranboo agrees in a soft tone. The blonde teen beside him is completely lost in thought, and the car is eerily silent. They drive in silence, for the most part. Niki tries a few more attempts at conversation but both of the boys have stopped answering her. Ranboo stays silent out of concern for the boy sitting next to him, and Tommy is simply just lost in his own world. 

“Oh, we’re here.” Tommy mutters as they pull into the driveway, his first words of this entire car ride. They all walk towards the house and as they enter they’re greeted by Sam and Puffy. Both of them were really good friends who lived together, and eventually they decided to adopt kids and be co-parents. The two of them always got weird questions from parents at the school about whether or not they were married, but the two always laughed and assured them that they were nothing more than close friends.   
“Hey guys!” Sam greets excitedly, as he looks up from the dinner he and Puffy are preparing. Puffy settles for a wave and a huge smile. Ranboo makes his way towards his father and is greeted with a pat on the shoulder. “How was school kid?” Ranboo shrugs and then Sam notices Tommy come into the kitchen. 

“Hi Tommy!” Puffy exclaims enthusiastically, “We’re so glad that you could come over tonight!” The blonde teen loved his friends’ parents, they were almost more his parents than Phil, his actual dad, was. 

“Hello.” He says in a much quieter voice than normal. Puffy moves to ruffle his hair and he hardly notices how he leans into the touch. Everyone else seems to, but no one says anything. Tommy does however, notice the eyes on him and he clears his throat before moving away from the touch. “May I use your bathroom?” he quietly asks. Sam nods and Tommy quietly shuffles towards it.

“Is he okay?” Puffy asks in a hushed tone. Ranboo shrugs before explaining that the blonde had been like that all day. Sam feels concern building up in his gut before he excuses himself to text Phil. 

Sam:  
Hey dude is something up with Tommy?  
He seems to be acting a bit strange.

Phil:  
He’s probably just being dramatic.  
😐

Sam:  
I’m not so sure, something seems to be bothering him.  
(✓ Read 3:27pm)

Sam had four kids, he knew the difference between when a kid was just being dramatic and when something was wrong. Not only that, he had known Tommy since the kid was five. Shaking his head Sam heads towards the kitchen and then briefly stops. The sound of sniffles can be faintly heard through the bathroom door. “Tommy?” he asks softly, “are you okay?” . There is a lack of a response so Sam opens the door and finds the kid with his back pressed against the sink. “Oh Tommy” he shuts the door and sits in front of the teen. He tries to formulate a question but before he can Tommy wraps his arms around the pseudo dad figure. Sam runs a hand through his golden locks and mutters reassurances. Tommy buries his face in the adult’s shoulder and Sam can feel a wet patch forming. The teen briefly pulls away for a second and asks.

“Sam? Am I unlovable?” The adult firmly shakes his head as he wraps his arms around the kid again.“No. You’re not.” This response causes the saddened teen to start bawling and he explains what has been going on in his life. Sam can feel his heart shatter for the boy. “Just know you’re always welcome here Tommy, I love you.” The two slowly make their way out of the bathroom, Tommy’s hand firmly grasping Sam’s. 

Ranboo asks Tommy if he wants to play Minecraft, and after a shaky nod the two bolt upstairs. Puffy notices the tear stains on her best friend, and she wraps her arms around him. Ignoring the way she tears up too after hearing what had happened.

Eventually Tubbo comes home and rushes upstairs to find Tommy and Ranboo jokingly arguing over diamonds. Soon enough the boys are called down for dinner. Tommy seems to be in better spirits. They end the night by watching a movie. The music disc obsessed teen is seated next to Sam, and barely halfway through he is nestled against him and almost passed out. Sam absentmindedly runs a hand through his hair, taking note of how the boy seems to lean into the touch and sigh contentedly. Sam has one coherent thought before passing out himself, he would do anything to protect his kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Won't be posting for a bit because I'm working on requests :)
> 
> Character Ages:  
> TommyInnit: 14  
> Tubbo:15  
> Ranboo:15  
> Wilbur: 17  
> Niki:17  
> Fundy:17  
> Technoblade:17  
> Eret: 18  
> Sam:28  
> Philza:29  
> CaptainPuffy: 27


End file.
